


以诗抚剑

by Olamicabron



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Henry Cavill, Hermaphrodites, Jaskier has oedipal issues, M/M, Male Lactation, Slut Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: 狗狗狼
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Original Male Characters/Geralt, geskier - Relationship
Kudos: 52





	以诗抚剑

用什么来形容第一眼见到他的震撼，约莫是神觉得人间太丑陋无趣，于是投了一束破晓的光。

利维亚的杰洛特——这个名字在齿颊间咀嚼了太多次，实际上亚斯克尔认为得到众神恩宠的美丽造物都不该有姓名，那会将人的想象限制在一些围绕名字而生的条条框框里。

杰洛特的美固然是傲然冷艳的，但若他卸下心防，就连养尊处优的闺中少妇都不及他甜美妩媚。亚斯克尔盯着白狼静谧的侧颜，心想若只是面容姣好就能被称作美，那杰洛特可以轻易将美的定义打破，创造新的规则。他是爱欲淬炼的名器，用愠怍和渡世慈悲抚平世道莫测，更是残忍的造物主，因为他仅仅创造了自己。

——美学极尽所能地生长变迁，但在我的白狼面前不仍是徒劳无功吗？杰洛特能轻易占有至美的名号。

凝视着猎魔人孤单而桀骜的身影，亚斯克尔突然意识到自己也许爱惨了他。

*

旅途漫漫，他们停留在深林山涧稍作整顿。

杰洛特在小溪里刷洗马背，俊俏的小母马踢踏蹄子，发出惬意的嘶叫，踩出的水花结结实实溅了杰洛特一身，湿透的布料勾勒出丰乳肥臀的轮廓。可杰洛特一点也不恼，反而亲昵地抚摸马头，用对待情人的缱绻嗓音说：女孩，不可以不乖。

他微微倾身，细腰款摆，湿淋淋的黑色紧身裤裹得肥臀更加浑圆，会阴间的细缝将布料吃进去了一点，像一颗肉汁丰盈的美鲍，随着他的动作在两瓣桃臀间挤来挤去、若隐若现。诗人注视着这幅淫靡景象，一时唇干舌燥，气血上涌。

他知道白狼是个双性尤物，毕竟他每次替这位大小姐脾气的友人洗澡的时候都会用毛巾擦洗他肉乎乎的女性花穴，而杰洛特顶多用金色的媚眼轻轻瞪他，姿态依旧高不可攀。

该死的毫无廉耻的白发婊子。

亚斯克尔泄愤地撸动自己高高顶起裤裆的大鸡巴，身坠地狱，心却沉进母神的暖泉。自从遇见杰洛特，他的鸡巴总是日夜胀痛，叫嚣着奸污那个荡妇的丰腴肉身，但这种深入骨髓的痒意靠和随便什么人性交根本无法缓解。他的幻想之境在杰洛特肥软的阴唇里，他想嗅闻，想一探究竟，想知道白狼的母穴是否散发出潮湿的烂熟的浆果气息，是否在频繁的猎艳中早已成了松软的鸡巴套子，从来留不住贱民或野兽射进去的腥臭体液。

即便是杰洛特这种色欲至上的人，却能被暗黑铠甲和禁欲斗篷伪装成高贵的巫女，仿佛居于高塔几百年，连处女膜都还是新鲜稚嫩的模样，轻轻一捅就破。谁能想到他来者不拒，为了钱能允许任何人玩弄他的身子？白狼接客的那些夜晚，诗人倚在门外，觉得自己只是个可有可无的卑贱奴仆。里屋传来阵阵销魂之声，那是他深爱的白狼委身他人时发出的粘腻猫叫。

渐渐地，诗人奔腾的怒意演变成一团具象的火苗，缓缓蔓延至杰洛特的身心。

亚斯克尔喜爱梳理杰洛特洋娃娃般奶白色的头发，但最近，他总会突然伸手揉乱那些辛辛苦苦打理完美的长发，或是用力拉扯他的马尾逼他抬高下颌，每当猎魔人回以怒嗔，亚斯克尔便对他绽开恶作剧般的笑容，嘴角牵扯的肌肉却毫无笑意，幽深的眸子里，无边际的黑潮在翻滚涌动。

他在审视、戏弄，像用镊子掰扯掉珍稀昆虫的细足，他不关心是否会给对方带来痛苦，他只是迫切地想把它装裱在玻璃框里仅供自己欣赏。

虽然亚斯克尔只是个软弱无能的人类，但从第一天起，杰洛特就警惕着他。猎魔人猜不透热情开朗的诗人靠近时怀着什么样的心思，可那天浑身湿透的他瞥见了诗人的窥伺与自渎，主动接近并将手覆在这个慌乱的男人的胸膛上，霎时间，黑色的乌鸦飞走了，亚斯克尔像忏悔的教徒潸然泪下，握着他的手放在脸颊磨蹭，细密地亲吻他的掌心。杰洛特感到茫然，因为他不知亚斯克尔这样的表现是痛苦还是释然，或是更纯粹的喜悦。

一切自然而然地发生。

夜晚，他们抵达了诺维格瑞，永恒之火从白昼烧至夜晚，亚斯克尔的香草旅店像嵌在护城河上的璀璨明珠，灯火通明。诗人跌跌撞撞地扑倒白狼，与他栽进羽毛枕和艳色绸缎拥簇的贵妇床榻里。他的双臂紧搂着杰洛特的腰，脑袋埋在绵软的胸前痛哭流涕，嘴里胡乱说着“我的白狼”、“我真的可以得到你吗”，一边像初生的幼崽急迫地在母亲身上拱来拱去，寻找奶头。

杰洛特从未被人如此彻底地抚摸全身，仿佛他是什么稀世珍宝，明明身上新旧交替的伤疤丑陋可憎，亚斯克尔却呢喃着夸张的爱语，用舌头将它们一一濡湿、吮咬。

而当亚斯克尔终于用颤抖的双手握住两团肥乳的时候，杰洛特发出了细不可闻的呜咽声，双臂紧张地将丰满的奶子夹得更紧，显出一条明显的乳沟。意识到白狼喜爱被人戏弄胸部的亚斯克尔兴奋难耐，灵巧的双手将白花花的乳肉搓扁揉圆，再握着两团汗津津的奶子相撞发出啪的一声脆响。眼看骄傲的猎魔人被情欲熏红了脸颊，亚斯克尔便顺势用舌尖拨弄娇小的奶头，粗糙舌面使坏地磨擦奶孔，杰洛特腰身一颤、浪叫出声，光裸的双腿柔若无骨般环住了亚斯克尔的腰。

诗人的鸡巴早已硬挺，在杰洛特肥软的大腿根部戳刺，而当他的龟头碰到湿漉漉的两片阴唇时，竟激动得浑身一颤，精关失守，白浊直接浇在了那朵淫靡的肉花上。杰洛特发出小声惊叫，嫩逼在男人面前害羞地喷出水来，一时间性香氤氲。亚斯克尔丝毫不在意自己丢脸地早泄了，反而被白狼纯粹的生理反应诱惑得头晕脑胀，他紧盯白狼因潮吹而颤抖的美穴，将脸凑近那散发熟妇骚味的股间，舌头饥渴地舔弄上下两处勾人的穴口。

“嗯……亚斯克尔……”白狼被刺激得流了眼泪，诗人掰开他的大腿在他的女穴和屁眼上大力地吸食，夸张的水声从下体传来，引得美人情动，眼角湿润，两手难耐地抓揉自己得不到爱抚的奶子，挤出了一股香甜的初乳。

“我可以叫你母亲吗，亲爱的……可以吗？”亚斯克尔的姿态像垂死者拥抱神龛，细细啄吻白狼怕痒的脖颈和耳垂，手指拨弄着他溢奶的乳头。“如果你拒绝我，我一定会死的……请让我叫你母亲，求你了我的小美人。”亚斯克尔的精神状态已经到了令杰洛特担忧的地步，可他又能说什么呢，只能把诗人抱进怀里轻轻拍着他的背部，像哄小孩般揉他毛茸茸的脑袋。亚斯克尔一边哭一边含着母狼的乳头喝奶，一副可怜巴巴的模样，肉棒却在白狼红肿的肥厚阴唇上乱蹭。杰洛特在小狼狗的持续攻势下软了身心，低声安慰道“孩子，你要妈妈怎样都可以。”

是白狼亲手奉上的一切。

猎魔人躺在华贵奢靡的贵妇居室与滥情的吟游诗人欢爱——倏忽间抬眼，却看见乌鸦扇动漆黑羽翼从眼角飞过。

欣喜若狂的亚斯克尔不停叫他母亲，鸡巴猛地插进阴道，仿佛劈开了一块火热丰厚的奶油，还没等他适应就开始狂搅乱插，把白狼捅得哀叫不止，淫汁流泻，被液体浸润得水亮的鸡巴直直钻进了双性人的子宫深处，往脆弱的宫壁上旋磨。亚斯克尔身材矮小，鸡巴却狰狞粗大，因频繁肏逼而呈现肮脏的紫黑色，勃起时坚硬的肉柱总会咬准死穴大力捣弄。杰洛特因宫交的快感而泪眼朦胧，如同被暴力掰开外壳的软嫩的蚌，产道吃力地裹着男人横冲直撞的鸡巴。

“我知道你天天和不同的人做爱，妈咪，我也一样，我们难道不是最般配的一对母子吗。我敢说父亲日记里写的祸国妖物就是你，你勾引了他，是否也让他肏开了你这具让人神魂颠倒的身体？”亚斯克尔迷乱地吻着白狼性感饱满的双唇，咬住他苍白可爱的耳垂说着疯话，“告诉我，母亲，我是不是从你的子宫里诞生的，所以我才完全无法离开你。”

过去的记忆碎片再度拼凑在一起，杰洛特的双手捂着子宫处，露出些微难堪的神情。亚斯克尔敏锐地察觉了，便不再多言，肉棒从那被插到松软的嫩逼里拔出，往下挤进了白狼湿滑娇小的屁眼。突然的动作吓到了杰洛特，在诗人的鸡巴朝他肛洞里推进的时候，上面的花穴还敏感地汩汩冒水。

亚斯克尔对面前的美景赞叹不已，渴望用纸笔尽数记录，谁能想到布拉维坎的屠夫竟有如此艳情的容颜和淫贱的身子呢。但此时诗人无暇他顾，一边挺动鸡巴操干，一边不老实地在白狼的逼里抠来抠去，那朵盛开的肉花已经可以扩张得很开，诗人便将整个拳头缓缓推进，强行被撑开的女穴娇艳欲滴，阴道口成了一个紧绷的圆环，吃力地箍着亚斯克尔的手腕，大开的两片阴唇如同过度盛开的花蕊，嫣红而肿胀。

诗人手臂的每一次旋扭推进都带给脆弱阴道致命的快感，杰洛特哭叫挣扎，却扯动自己的嫩逼喷出更多骚水，浸湿了大半床单，令他整个人呈现出一副饱满湿泞的淫态，喉头还不停发出委屈而无力的叫唤，倒像是真正的发情期母狼。

“妈妈，你的逼松得可以生孩子了。”亚斯克尔取笑道，看到白狼露出愠怒的表情，下一秒又讨好地缩在他脖颈处舔来舔去，说着“宝贝我开玩笑呢”，鸡巴肏干嫩肠子的力度却丝毫没有减弱。杰洛特咬着下唇，眨着哭湿的金色大眼睛，平添了几分委屈和魅惑，全无平时冷淡无情的模样，过分的美貌把深爱他的诗人迷得头晕目眩。直到母狼的肠肉被粗大的鸡巴疯狂肏干至失去弹性，穴口被轻易拽出一圈猩红肠壁又狠狠塞回肛洞时，他哭叫着抱紧了诗人，潮吹的同时亚斯克尔也到了顶峰，一股浓精直接灌进了白狼的体内。

可他的射精仿佛持续了很久，直到白狼下体饱胀酸痛，才意识到小狼狗射精后竟在他的骚肠子里撒尿，得意洋洋地宣告主权。杰洛特从来没有像今天这样被羞耻得双颊绯红，呆在男人身下手足无措，任由过量的金黄色尿液从他瘫软的大腿间溢出。亚斯克尔见状，原本萌生的一点悔恨感也烟消云散，扑上去抱住他迷恋多年的男人狂亲。

诗人爱极了杰洛特不加掩饰的率真表现，想到自己让年长又成熟的母狼露出被玷污的娇羞女孩的神情，亚斯克尔的心顿时膨胀到无以复加。

“我的母亲，我把这当作你对我也抱有同样的感情。”亚斯克尔吻着杰洛特的脸颊，最后亲在了他的嘴唇上，而这次，杰洛特主动地伸出软舌与其交缠濡湿，水润的双目里星辰映入其中。

他不想再去在意那些盘桓的乌鸦了。

end


End file.
